Livin' in a World without You
by denayaira
Summary: There's a world without you, I see the light, livin' in a world without you… There is hope to guide me, I will survive, livin' in a world without you… ― Naruto/Sasuke. Shounen-ai, song-fic, one-shot, 1032 words. Fanfic Last Night, Good Night dari sisi Sasuke. Read and review?


**Author's Note:  
**Emo Nad + bikin fanfic = Fanfic N.S, song-fic with lyrics, genre Angst-Tragedy, semi BDSM, terrible ending. Yes. Now you know what you've got.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto… nor Sasuke.

* * *

**Warning:**  
Apa harus dijelaskan sedetail-detailnya lagi? Setidaknya kawan tahu ini saya kasih rated M bukan tanpa alasan, 'kan?

* * *

_A Naruto Fanfiction, Based on a song by The Rasmus…_

**Livin' in a World without You**

**By: Ange la Nuit**

* * *

Kau bisa.

Kau tahu kau bisa. Kau tahu, meski kau memang belum meyakininya, tapi kau tahu kau bisa hidup tanpanya. Ya, tanpa dia. Lelaki yang memiliki rambut seperti matahari, dengan mata yang berwarna langit, dan kulit kecokelatannya yang memukau. Dia, lelaki yang telah merubah hidupmu selama beberapa puluh hari terakhir bagaikan berada di Surga sekaligus Neraka. Dia, lelaki yang menyimpan segala ekspresi tanpa kewarasannya di balik senyumnya yang memukau. Dia, yang menyimpan segala kekejamannya di balik sikap lembutnya.

Dia. Uzumaki Naruto.

Hari itu. Tepat dua minggu sejak pertemuan pertama kalian di salah satu pesta membosankan yang diadakan kakakmu. Tiga belas hari sebelumnya telah kalian lewatkan dengan bertukar pesan maupun suara lewat ponsel masing-masing. Tiga belas hari yang membuatmu semakin terjatuh untuknya. Tiga belas hari yang berujung dengan pertemuan kalian untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tiga belas hari… yang kau pikir adalah tiga belas hari terindah dalam hidupmu, tetapi justru sebaliknya.

Hari itu, di hari ke-14 kalian bertemu… ia menggenggam jemarimu, memintamu menatap tepat ke arah mata birunya, kemudian mengatakan kalimat itu…

"Tanpamu, aku bukanlah apa-apa."

Kata-kata itu, bukan? Yang membuatmu setuju untuk mengikuti langkahnya pulang malam itu, membiarkannya menuntunmu… menuntunmu pada apa yang akan kau kenal sebagai Neraka dunia.

_**-  
You told me, my darling, without me, you're nothing.  
You told me to look in your eyes, and fed me your sweet lies…  
-**_

Kau berjengit mengingat malam-malam itu… ingin rasanya kau memegang tubuhmu lagi saat ini, menggosok kuat setiap senti yang telah disentuhnya, dijamahnya, dikecupinya, dijilatinya dan juga disiksanya selama empat puluh malam. Kau mencoba membersihkan semua aroma dan jejak dirinya di tubuhmu. Tetapi tidak. Kau sadar kau telah berusaha melakukan itu setiap hari. Aromanya telah sama sekali menghilang dari tubuhmu. Namun jejaknya—

"_Naru—akh!"_

"_Tuan."_

"_Naruto, kumoh—"_

"_Panggil aku Tuan."_

"…_ugh, kau gi—"_

"_Sebegitu sulitkah mengucap empat huruf tadi, _My Pet_? Biar kueja untukmu. T-U-A-N."_

"_AGH!"_

—suaranya, sentuhannya, ekspresinya… beribu kali pun kau menutup mata dan telingamu, ia tetap tertinggal di benakmu—

"_Camkan ini. Aku tuanmu. Dan kau milikku."_

—dan tubuhmu kembali bergetar mengingat kalimat yang ditiupkan ke telingamu waktu itu.

_**-  
You put me together, then trashed me for pleasure.  
You used me, again and again… abused me, confused me.  
-**_

Hari itu. Hari ke-27 kau berada di istananya. Terkurung dengan kaki yang dirantai di dalam kamarnya.

Kau memutuskan untuk memintanya, memohonnya dengan baik, agar ia mau melepaskanmu. Mengembalikanmu ke duniamu, dengan orang-orang yang kau kenali, dan tempat-tempat yang kau jejaki.

Kau ingat ia tersenyum—senyum yang sangat manis, sangat hangat, seperti senyum yang telah mengambil hatimu sejak pertama kalian bertemu. Dengan senyum itu, lelaki yang tak pernah sekalipun sudi kau panggil 'tuan' itu, melemparkan sesuatu ke atas tempat tidurmu—tempat tidur kalian—sebelum memasukkan kedua tangan di dalam celana hitamnya.

Kau menunduk mengambil benda itu, sebuah koran dengan headline—

"Uchiha Sasuke tak ada lagi di duniamu," katanya riang—membuatmu segera menemukan foto dirimu, kendaraanmu, lalu keluargamu… dan beberapa baris berhuruf tebal yang menyebut tentang kecelakaan dan danau.

Dalam bisumu, kau alihkan mata onyx hitammu perlahan, memandang jauh ke arah jendela… yang rasanya tak pernah lagi menunjukkan langit biru padamu. Langit biru yang pikirmu tak akan pernah lagi kau sentuh. Langit biru… yang pikirmu hanya bisa kau dapatkan darinya waktu itu.

_**-  
Suddenly someone was there in the window,  
lookin' outside at the sky that had never been blue…  
-**_

Malam-malam penuh penyiksaan sekaligus kenikmatan yang mengombang-ambingkanmu ke Neraka maupun Surga itu mulai berubah sejak hari ke-38. Sejak hari itu, ia tak lagi menyiksamu. Tak lagi menjamahmu. Dan tak lagi menyentuhmu. Tidak. Ia bahkan tidak lagi menatapmu dengan mata biru langitnya itu.

Kau tentu masih ingat persis apa jawabnya atas tanyamu waktu itu.

"…aku hanya bosan padamu."

Dan saat kau rasakan cambuknya malam itu mengiris hatimu, bukan lagi tubuhmu, kau akhirnya menyadari. Kau menyadari. Bahwa kau… mencintainya.

_**-  
Suddenly naked I ran trough your garden,  
right trough the gates of the past and I'm finally free…  
-**_

Tidak sampai tiga hari setelahnya, akhirnya kau lari.

Kau masih terus bertanya-tanya, mengapa hari itu kau terbangun sendirian, tanpa rantai di kakimu, dengan kunci kamar di tanganmu, dan sedikit uang di sisi bantalmu. Tapi tidak. Saat itu kau tidak peduli. Kau bahkan tak peduli jika saat itu kau berlari tanpa pakaian yang layak. Sebuah celana jeans pendek di sudut lemari yang kau temukan adalah satu-satunya pakaianmu saat itu.

Dan kini kau berada di apartemen kumalmu, hanya beberapa minggu setelah pelarianmu, dengan tubuh bergelung di lantai yang dingin dan dengan kedua tangan yang berada di telinga, terus berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa kau bisa hidup tanpanya.

Kau tak lagi ada di dunianya. Kau sudah lepas dari cengkramannya. Kau tak lagi membaui aromanya. Kau bisa hidup tanpanya. Kau bisa hidup tanpanya. Kau tahu kau bisa.

…lalu di tengah suara hujan yang menderu, kau mendengar pintumu diketuk pelan.

_**-  
There's a world without you, I see the light, livin' in a world without you…  
There is hope to guide me, I will survive, livin' in a world without you…  
-**_

Tak sampai seperempat hari setelahnya, kau berada di bawah guyuran hujan. Memandang kosong pada salah satu dari ratusan benda yang berada di hadapanmu. Berbicara pada benda itu.

"Apa kau pikir aku butuh uangmu…? Kau tidak sekaya keluargaku."

Tapi berkali-kali lipat darimu yang tanpa harta sekarang.

"Kanker otak, heh?" kau mendesis. "…Pantas kelakuanmu begitu."

Dan dari semua perlakuannya itu, yang tak bisa kau terima hanyalah kalimatnya yang menyebut kata bosan untukmu.

"Kau bahkan tidak meninggalkan kata selamat tinggal."

Ah. Kau pun begitu, bukan…?

"Aku bisa hidup tanpamu, tahu."

Ya. Kau juga tahu itu. Kau tahu kau bisa.

"Tapi, apa kau tidak tahu?" kalimatmu tersendat. Sebuah helaan nafas kau tarik di tengah tangis sunyimu. "Kalau jiwamu pergi. Aku juga seharusnya pergi."

Dan kau mengiris kedua nadimu dengan cutter tajam yang kau bawa. Tak kau hiraukan rasa perih yang menusuk hingga ke tulangmu. Kau hanya bergerak, berlutut, memegang perlahan benda yang kau ajak bicara dalam hujan. Sebuah nisan baru berukuran lebar yang bertuliskan namanya.

"Karena… jiwaku milikmu…" kau berucap lirih sebelum terhenti karena jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah karena kegelapan yang menyerang otakmu.

Kau tahu kau bisa hidup tanpanya… dulu, sebelum bertemu dengannya. Dengan dia. Dia, yang kini telah menjadi…

"…tuanku."

_**Livin' in a world without you…**_

_**-  
Fin  
-**_

Please, jangan bertanya apa-apa (dan saya mohon jangan nagih fanfic lain…). Kalau masih bingung, silahkan baca lagi. Kalau masih bingung juga, silahkan tampar saya.

**Review?**


End file.
